ドレスを着て悪趣味とのペンギンは、本当に本当に本当に本当に本当に本当に本当にいたずらペンギン。
Sensei Wraith (Ninja ドレスを着て悪趣味とのペンギンは、本当に本当に本当に本当に本当に本当に本当にいたずらペンギン。) is Sensei's brother, but evil. Sensei Wraith lives at the Dojo, but is rarely seen. His appearance differs from Sensei, with a purple coat and grey-blue wings. He has a Yin and Yang symbol on his hat (which might refer to Sensei as the Yang, Sensei Wraith as the Yin) and makes his debut as a boss in Mission 12: The Dojo Case. 影先生の秘密は、河を殺すのだ！ Background Sensei Wraith and Sensei are not exactly "enemies" but consider both of themselves a balance required to run the Dojo. Sensei Wraith and Sensei do practice Card-Jitsu, but the problem is is because they are both considered a balance, neither of them can beat each other. However, in Mission 12: The Dojo Case, the balance seems to be stronger in Sensei Wraith's favor. Since Herbert Horror destroyed the Mousetron 2000, you sadly have to do yet another mission, as The Mouse. Involvement Sensei Wraith is the end of mission boss in Mission 12: The Dojo Case. To trigger this, you will need to go to his secret room in the Dojo. Sensei Wraith will be there, and a Doom Weed will be in place. Sensei Wraith wishes to engage in a fight, and the battle begins. All of Sensei Wraith's attacks are elemental, and are the following; *Dragon Flame: Sensei Wraith sends out a swirly fire beam. Touching the red core will deal damage; the orange aura has no effect. *Water Torrent: Sensei Wraith sends out curly water spouts. Touching them will result in damage. *Twister: Sensei Wraith creates a small twister. Coming into contact with this will throw you in the air, and take damage. *Hypno Nova: Sensei Wraith sends out a spiral nova. Coming into contact with this will give you damage. It also destroys power-ups as well. *Mega Hurricane: A stronger version of the Twister. Sensei Wraith creates a huge hurricane. Coming into contact with the Hurricane will send you in the air, and take damage. *Frost Beam: Sensei Wraith sends out an icy beam. Touching this will take damage, and slow you down when you return to the field. *Torrent Frost: Sensei Wraith sends out a very fast, frosty beam. Touching this will take damage, and slow down your movement when you return to the field. *Inferno: Sensei Wraith creates a deadly fire blaze around him. Touching the inferno will take damage. *Dark Spiral: Sensei Wraith sends out purple spirals across the field. Touching them will result in damage. *Mega Snowballs: Sensei Wraith sends out 3 snowballs that tend to spark. Touching the actual snowball will result in damage, the sparks have no effect. *Esscence of Light: Sensei Wraith sends out a small beam of light, that bounces off the walls of the field. It also gradually, gains speed. Touching the beam will result in damage. *Thunder Snow: Sensei Wraith sends out a snowball made out of thunder. Touching it will result in damage. *Earth Lasers: Sensei Wraith sends out 2 fast, green-ish lasers in any random direction. Touching them will result in damage. *Dragon Inferno: Sensei Wraith sends out a fiery projectile that bounces off the field. Touching this will result in damage. *Frost Ball: Sensei Wraith creates an icy blast, which is extremely fast. Touching the ice will result in damage. *Vortex Laser: Sensei Wraith spawns a vortex around him, slowing your movement and then sends out any random element at you. Touching the element, or the vortex will result in damage. *Touch of Frost: Sensei Wraith sends out a small frost beam at you. Touching the beam will result in damage. Also, during the boss fight, if you happen to lose a life while any power-ups on the field, they disappear. The only power-up used in this boss fight is the following; *Sparkle Laser: The Mouse sends out a sparkly laser. Does somewhat damage to Sensei Wraith. Trivia * Rumors say Sensei Wraith created the Doom Weed, but this has been proven false. * Sensei Wraith also enjoys cooking. * He makes an appearance in the Vii game Card-Jitsu X, but he helps the player. * He is friends with Yalondo Yinchanva. * Ninja Wriath will be his successor. See also *Family of Sensei External Links *The Sensei Wraith boss fight W W W W Category:Anti-Villains